Дьявол кроется в деталях
Дьявол кроется в деталях (англ. The Devil is in the Details) — десятый эпизод одиннадцатого сезона американского телесериала «Сверхъестественное». В ролях Главные роли *Джаред Падалеки — Сэм Винчестер *Дженсен Эклс — Дин Винчестер *Миша Коллинз — Кастиэль/Люцифер *Марк Шеппард — Кроули Второстепенные роли *Марк Пеллегрино — Люцифер *Рут Коннелл — Ровена *Эмили Суоллоу — Амара *Лиза Берри — Билли *Колин Форд — юный Сэм Винчестер *Валери Тиан — Амбриэль *Кристофер Логан — демон *Рэйчел Джиллис — подружка Сэма Краткое содержание Теперь, когда у него в клетке есть Сэм, Люцифер предлагает Сэму выход, за который придётся заплатить непомерно высокую цену. Кастиэль посещает место, где ангельским ударом могло убить Амару. А Дин вместе с Кроули пытают Ровену в надежде, что она сможет им помочь. Сюжет В обычном доме, украшенном для празднования Рождества, Кроули в рождественской пижаме суетится рядом с ёлкой. Ровена с лицом мученицы спускается со второго этажа: на её голове игрушечные оленьи рога, а на лице — мигающий нос Рудольфа. Кроули открывает один из подарков и с радостным возгласом показывает матери мини-куклу "Сэма". В этот момент входная дверь начинает трястись и падает под ударами "Санта-Клауса". Радостный Кроули спрашивает, что Санта ему принёс; гость достаёт из мешка большой леденец-трость и убивает им короля Ада. Оказывается, вся эта фантасмагория — повторяющийся кошмар Ровены, но Санта-Клаус стал новой и неожиданной деталью сна. Гость стягивает накладные усы и бороду и Ровена видит Люцифера. Сэм, оказавшийся в клетке, готовится к худшему, но Люцифер не собирается его пытать, вместо этого он начинает убеждать Сэма согласиться стать его сосудом. Люцифер переносит Сэма в его же воспоминания о прошлом, когда юный охотник сидит в парке с одноклассницей, которая ничего не знает о монстрах, и пришла не для того, чтобы делать домашнее задание, а потому что ей нравится Сэм, умный, весёлый и симпатичный, и Сэм целует её. Люцифер говорит, что он помнит этого мальчика, такого смелого и решительного, но теперь, глядя на Сэма, больше не узнаёт его. Дальше они оказываются на кладбище Сталл и наблюдают памятную битву охотника с Дьяволом. Люцифер говорит, что уважает этого Сэма, который смог победить его в противостоянии один на один, который без колебаний пожертвовал собой ради всеобщего блага. Но этого Сэмми уже нет. Люцифер переносит Сэма в следующее воспоминание, в тот момент, когда Амелия узнала, что её муж жив и думала, как ей поступить. Тогда всё изменилось, по словам архангела. Из-за того, что Сэм не стал искать и спасать Дина, из-за того, что выбрал вместо брата девушку и собаку, он чувствует вину и теперь не может бросить Дина. Поэтому позволил уговорить себя остановиться, когда они пытались закрыть Ад; поэтому не остановился ни перед чем, спасая Дина от метки. Старый Сэм, говорит Люцифер, никогда бы не сделал этого, но нынешний Сэм размяк. И он и Дин вместо спасения мира спасают друг друга, но с Тьмой такое не пройдёт. Борьба с Тьмой потребует жертв, на которые этот Сэм уже не способен. В отличие от Люцифера. В это время в Аду, разозлённый предательством матери, Кроули душит Ровену, но она напоминает ему, что Ад принадлежит Люциферу, как и она сама, и король отпускает её шею. Ровена рассказывает, что Люцифер некоторое время назад явился к ней во сне и она решила помочь ему. Она специально попалась демонам, зная, чего хочет от неё Кроули, и претворила в жизнь план Люцифера. Он уже сражался с Тьмой и сможет одолеть её снова, а затем захватит Небеса. А она будет рядом, как верная соратница. Кроули понимает, что нужно действовать по-другому: он звонит Дину, чтобы сообщить ему, что его брат в Аду с Люцифером, а затем садится с Ровеной пить чай в ожидании развития событий. Дин пытается вернуться на то место, где он был вместе с Амарой, когда ударили ангелы. Но недалеко от эпицентра события ему резко становится плохо, он останавливает машину и буквально вываливается из неё. Рядом оказывается Кастиэль и объясняет, что это — последствия ангельского удара, и дальше человеку не пройти. Дин возвращается в бункер, где его застаёт звонок Кроули. Винчестер направляется по указанному ему адресу и встречается с посредником, которым оказывается Билли. Жница даёт ему некий ящик для Кроули и открывает проход в Ад. Дин спускается и встречает Кроули. В ящике оказывается сильная магическая вещь — Ловец ведьм, похожий на ошейник. Кроули объясняет Дину, что сделала Ровена, и что она нужна, чтобы загнать архангела обратно в клетку. Вместе с Дином он возвращается к матери и умудряется надеть на неё этот ошейник, что заставляет ведьму повиноваться любым приказам. Кастиэль после встречи с Дином продолжает путь к месту ангельского удара. Эпицентр оказывается окутан тьмой, хотя на дворе полдень. Он встречает ангела Амбриэль, посланную найти поверженную Амару и подтвердить её смерть. Они продолжают поиски вместе, потом разделяются и вскоре Кастиэль находит Амару, высасывающую благодать и жизнь Амбриэль. "Зарядившись" от ангела, Амара вбирает в себя рассеянную вокруг тьму и замечает Кастиэля. Ангел пытается напасть на неё, но она без труда его останавливает, выжигает на его груди послание и телепортирует прочь. Кастиэль оказывается в помещении, через которое Дин прошёл в Ад, и где всё ещё находится Билли. Жница пропускает его в Ад и Кастиэль сообщает Дину и Кроули, что Амара пережила атаку и показывает её сообщение: "Я иду". Люцифер возвращает Сэма в Клетку и требует ответа. Он говорит, что другого варианта у них нет: Бог "вышел за сигаретами" и пропал, Михаил сломлен, другие архангелы мертвы. Что как бы он, Люцифер, ни был плох, Тьма ещё хуже, она — конец всему. Но Сэм отказывается и архангел начинает его избивать. Дин и Кастиэль слышат звуки борьбы, бегут на помощь и сами тоже оказываются в клетке. Ровена начинает творить заклинание возвращения Люцифера обратно в настоящую клетку. Люцифер без особых усилий избивает всех троих своих "посетителей", попутно продолжая уговаривать то Сэма, то Кастиэля стать его сосудом. В момент, когда он уже готов размозжить голову ангелу, Ровена заканчивает заклинание и архангел исчезает в яркой вспышке. Кроули говорит им, что идея обернулась полной катастрофой и их союз на этом заканчивается. Он оставляет Ровену себе, а остальных прогоняет из Ада "к чёрту". Братья уезжают домой, и в машине Дин говорит Сэму, что тот правильно сделал, что не согласился на предложение Люцифера. Кастиэль остаётся, сказав, что догонит Винчестеров позже. Кроули, пользуясь обретённой властью, задаёт Ровене вопрос, который терзает его уже почти триста лет. Во время её ответа в зал входит Кастиэль, и когда удивлённый Кроули называет его имя, с ухмылкой отвечает: "Не угадал". Оказывается, за миг до того, как Ровена закончила колдовать, Кастиэль поверил словам Люцифера, что тот может одолеть Тьму, и впустил его в себя. Люцифер отбрасывает Кроули к стене, снимает с Ровены ошейник и спрашивает, кто ещё может открыть Клетку. Услышав ответ, что она единственная, кто способен на это, Дьявол сворачивает ведьме шею и садится в кресло Кроули со словами: "давай-ка поболтаем". Цитататы Интересные факты * После выхода промовидео к эпизоду, которое быстро разошлось по просторам интернета, многие фанаты в один голос заявили: "Это будет чудесная наркомания!". * :Это отсылка к сериалу «Люцифер», основанному на одноимённой серии комиксов Нила Геймана и Майка Кэри. Главный герой сериала — Люцифер Морнингстар, заскучавший на своем троне король Ада, помогает полиции Лос-Анджелеса раскрывать преступления с помощью своих сверхъестественных способностей. Примечательно также и то, что актриса из этого сериала — Эйми Гарсиа — сыграла Нэнси Фицджеральд в эпизоде 3.12 «По законам военного времени» *Комикс, который читает Билли во время появления Кастиэля, называется «Смерть: Срок твоей жизни» (автор Нил Гейман). *Слова Люцифера про сломанные шеи (snappin' necks and cashin' checks) — цитата из комедии 2008 года «Сводные братья». Этой фразой обозначается преуспевающий человек, способный достигнуть в жизни многого. Также, это любимая реплика Марка Пеллегрино. *"Пароль", который Билли требует у Дина, — Gwine to Run All Night, or De Camptown Races — это популярная американская песня в стиле «фолк», написанная Стивеном Фостером в 1850 году. Ирония в том, что: 1) кемптауны (что-то вроде палаточных городков) в то время чаще всего были заселены чернокожими рабочими; 2) название песни пародирует афроамериканский диалект; 3) исполнители этой и других подобных песен в то время красили лица в чёрный цвет, высмеивая таким образом чернокожих (что сейчас считается страшно расистским). Саундтреки *''Wishbone Ash — Changing Tracks *''Hal David & John Cacavas — ''Has Anybody Seen Kris Kringle *''Tavares — Heaven Must Be Missing an Angel Промовидео thumb|center|459 px en:The Devil is in the Details Категория:Эпизоды (Сверхъестественное) Категория:Сезон 11